it's okay to miss him
by Queen Taurus
Summary: Sonic being captured is harder on Amy than she thought — friendship!knuckles/amy, implied!sonic/amy [AU-ish; set in Sonic Forces]


**it's okay to miss him**

* * *

**"****AMY, ARE YOU STILL WORKING?" **

Amy ignored the words of her echidna friend as she continued to work on the computer. She had to find more about Infinite. It didn't make any sense, how he had just appeared, how he had so much power, how he managed to defeat—

She stopped herself. Defeat was such a negative. Defeat was such a powerful word. She didn't want to give this new enemy such much power. Especially over Sonic. He managed to _capture_ Sonic.

Even though it sounded better, it didn't feel better.

"Amy, you know it's almost midnight right?"

"I don't care." Amy dismissed as she continued with her research. The red echidna didn't say anything, but rather she heard his footsteps come closer as he stood beside her, watching her intensely as she continued working.

"You're breathing on my neck." She commented dryly.

"Amy, you can't keep doing this."

"Working?" she scoffed. "Better than everyone else."

"You're overworking yourself."

"Never pictured you would say that." Amy scoffed as she continued her work.

"Okay, so after you get your research, then what? You're going to waltz into Eggman's lair and hammer your way through Eggman and his _thousands _of enemies?" Knuckles folded his arms

"Better than your plan." Amy frowned.

"Amy, you're being reckless." Knuckles stated.

"No, you're being stupid! We can't just sit around here and wait for something to happen, we have to do something!" Amy let out.

"My plan doesn't get us killed."

"Your plan doesn't seem to be doing much of anything."

Knuckles huffed. He loved Amy like a sister, but she was stubborn as hell. He knew deep down, she was hurting. She took Sonic's kidnapping hard. Her and Tails—who seemed to have disappeared—weren't exactly handling the whole situation well.

Sure, Sonic got on his nerves every now and then but the two were friends. Hell, Knuckles would even regard him as one of his _best friends_—he'd never say it out loud though.

Regardless, his kidnapping also affected him too, but not on the level of Tails and Amy. Tails lost a brother and Amy lost a guy she was in love with. It was probably hurting her more than she was letting on but he knew that Amy was dangerous this way.

At this moment, rational Amy was in a battle with emotional Amy. Emotional Amy was not a force to be reckoned with and more importantly, was not a force that _he_ wanted to be dealing with.

"It's okay to miss him, Amy."

He heard Amy sigh before she stopped tying. She looked at Knuckles and Knuckles could see she was fighting the urge to cry.

"God, he's such an idiot." Amy let out bitterly as Knuckles scoffed.

"That's our Sonic." Knuckles grinned as Amy let out a small smile.

"Did you ever think we'd be here?" Amy asked. "Underground? Hiding from Eggman?"

Amy sighed. She tried to stay optimistic and hopeful. She knew Sonic wasn't dead. He was probably irritating the hell out of Eggman or something in that cell. Eggman probably was regretting his actions of kidnapping him. She knew that they'd win, they _had_ to, she just didn't know at what cost that they would.

"Nah, my plan was to stay in Angel Island, _away_ from this mess." Knuckles let out.

"How is that working out for you?" Amy grinned as Knuckles let out a bitter chuckle.

"We'd win in the end." Amy smiled as Knuckles glanced at her. Knuckles knew that despite it all, Amy would always remain her optimistic self no matter what. Despite how much pain she was in right now.

"Yeah, we'd win."

Amy smiled at Knuckles' agreement. She missed Sonic, but hopefully, she wouldn't have to miss him for long.

* * *

**…****.**

* * *

**Hi, I have an addiction to Sonic Forces!**

**I would say, my main critique of the Game is, I really don't like what they did with Tails' character. I know he loves Sonic but I didn't like how they made it seem that he was ****_solely_**** dependent on Sonic. I believe Tails to be better than that.**

**But apart from that, I actually love the plot/storyline**

**Anyway, I love Knuckles/Amy (FRIENDSHIP!). It's honestly one of my favourite brotps! :)**

**I'm addicted to one-shots at the moment but my longer stories are coming soon!**


End file.
